villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ogre Phantom
Ogre is a Phantom born from a man called Ōsuka when he gave into despair and one of the two main antagonists in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle alongside Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim, serving as the main antagonist in Wizard's segment. He is a very powerful cannibalistic Phantom who eats other Phantoms, much like Beast Chimera, though he differs by splitting himself diagonally in half when a Phantom falls into his jaws. Once Ogre consumes a Phantom, he permanently takes in their powers. History He first appears to the audience when Rinko, Kizaki, Kosuke, and the Mage trio found one of Fueki's old hideouts, and accidentally activated a trap that animated three Carbuncles, and while the Mages had trouble with the Carbuncles, Ogre did not, stomping down on all 3. Eventually, he transforms into his Phantom form and devours one Carbuncle clone, horrifying the witnesses, then shows his ability to use the abilities of all the Phantoms he devoured by shooting Magic Stones out of his body. After eating the other two Carbuncles, he then destroys the building. Once done, he then tracks down Kamen Rider Wizard, his intent on making him fall into despair to unleash Dragon into the world, then devour the Phantom to become the most powerful Phantom in the world, and ambushes him on a beach in Europe. The Magician and Phantom clashed together in a mighty battle, but it ends in Haruto's defeat and the loss of the Hope Ring, which falls into Ogre's hands. Ogre then creates a dark version of Koyomi Fueki from the stolen Hope Ring, with the capacity to transform into a female version of Kamen Rider Wiseman to make Haruto fall into despair, only to get Kosuke to knock out Haruto with a knee to the stomach and remade his pact with Chimera to form Kamen Rider Beast. When the re-emerged Ancient Magician was being to win over his Koyomi clone, Ogre stepped in and pummeled Beast until he went Hyper. Cutting his losses, Ogre vanished with Koyomi after launching one last attack at Beast Hyper. Ogre later reappeared to stop Beast from attacking Koyomi after she and Wizard had a fierce bout together, then later takes him away from their fight, the Magician and Phantom trading blow for blow, eventually pinning the Magician on the ground with stomps after using Medusa's snake hair to send Beast flying, only to see his Koyomi clone and Wizard gain closure, with the clone slowly reverting back to the Hope Ring. Enraged, Ogre sent Beast away and jumped Haruto, striking him with Legion's power, now too impatient to wait for Dragon to fully emerge from Haruto, and when Beast tried to get to Haruto, Beast found himself locked into battle with 3 Carbuncle clones. Just when all hope for the Ringed Magician was lost, the Hope Ring's power resonated, making the Chi Chi Puin Puin Ring, after accidentally being dropped earlier by Haruto when it didn't work the first time, to summon another Haruto, who then entered his own Underworld. While Ogre found Dragon, he was shocked when he couldn't devour the Inner Phantom, with Haruto simply explaining that Dragon is his hope, before transforming into Wizard to take on Ogre. As the Magician and Phantom battled it out within Haruto's Underworld, they went through various memories of his past, eventually going to the memory where Haruto wakes up after the Sabbath. Dumbfounded, the weakened Phantom was then taken by surprised by Winger WizarDragon bowling him over and picking up Haruto, with the Inner Phantom taking Wizard to the sky, then coated Wizard's blade with his flames, and with the power of his memories, a Winger WizarDragon-riding Wizard ends Ogre with a bifurcating energized slash. Profile *Gate: Oosuka *Episodes: Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle *Destroyed by: Kamen Rider Wizard Flame Style and Winger WizarDragon's Dragon Slash *Mythological Basis: The Ogre *Height: ? cm *Weight: ? kg *Phantoms devoured: **3 Carbuncle clones (Magic Stone creation and immense magic force) **Beelzebub (spacial holes) **Gremlin (Evolved version shown; cutting and disruption attacks) **Minotauros (Fireballs) **Medusa (Snake tendrils) **Legion (Underworld-opening strikes) Navigation Category:Kamen Rider Villains Category:Monsters Category:Cannibals Category:Power Hungry Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Hypocrites Category:Evil Creator Category:Sadists Category:Deceased Category:Pure Evil Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Magic Category:Abusers Category:Ogres Category:Brutes Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Rogues Category:Neutral Evil